


No texting. What happens then? Good old-fashioned letters.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: If only it was a simple as a reparo to mend our broken teacup. [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Dear father and dad, how are you? How's Winston and Fudge? How's Aunt Chiyoh? I hope you're all well and Naples was a brilliant experience.Question: If I knew of a dog, Fluffy, thatwould being needing a new home now it's no longer protecting a rather desired object (that Dumbledore, that perhaps it's a good that the wizard has yet to be found since he thought it okay to hide in school full of children) would you, dad, be interested in taking it in?(Or a letter Harry sent to his parents while at Hogwarts during his first year since he can't call or text them.)





	No texting. What happens then? Good old-fashioned letters.

Dear father and dad, how are you? How's Winston and Fudge? How's Aunt Chiyoh? I hope you're all well and Naples was a brilliant experience. 

Question: If I knew of a dog, Fluffy, that  
would being needing a new home now it's no longer protecting a rather desired object (that Dumbledore, that perhaps it's a good that the wizard has yet to be found since he thought it okay to hide in school full of children) would you, dad, be interested in taking it in? 

It would be great comfort of Hagrid (a friend of mine whose love for all magical creatures could rival that of dad's love for dogs) if Fluffy was taken in by someone who would be able to provide for his uniqueness and love him anyway. 

You, father, would like him because Fluffy is an excellent guard dog that could keep our pantry safe from snoopers. (The only way to get past him is music. Professor Snape, the rude and bullying potions teacher I mentioned in a letter before, can attest to that if you ever were to invite him for dinner.)

Btw if you do take him in the next house we get for the summer must have high ceilings. 

Love Harry Dodgson.

**Author's Note:**

> Dodgson is the last name of Charles Dodgson who is more commonly known by his pen name Lewis Carroll.
> 
> Now I would like you pause and imagine Hannibal and Will's diverse reactions to Fluffy. XD


End file.
